Teimosia e Arrogância
by Mariana Bellefleur
Summary: Qual seria mais forte? A teimosia dela ou a arrogância dele? (EU ESTOU REESCREVENDO ESSA FIC LÁ NO NYAH, NÃO ABANDONEI NÃO VIU)
1. Chapter 1

A noite se arrastava lentamente, zombeteiramente eu diria, parecia que quanto mais eu queria ver os raios do sol rompendo a aurora, mais o manto escuro e cravejado de estrelas resistia, se impunha.  
Quando finalmente amanheceu, ouvi batidas tímidas à minha porta e num piscar de olhos eu já a tinha aberto. Minha mãe me encarava do outro lado com um sorriso condescendente.  
\- Parece que alguém não conseguiu dormir. - Observou ela com o riso delicado vibrando na voz.  
\- Não consegui. - Respondi simplesmente.  
\- Presumi que não conseguiria, agora apresse-se, já que está tão ansiosa para se livrar de mim, a carruagem está sendo preparada. - Disse ela divertindo-se.  
\- A senhora sabe que isso não verdade, só estou com muita saudade delas.  
\- Eu sei Mione, agora vamos, não quer perder a hora, quer?  
\- Não! - Respondi esbaforida.  
Mais ou menos uma hora depois eu já estava na carruagem acenando em despedida para minha mãe, vendo-a diminuir até desaparecer medida que a carruagem se afastava.  
Eu mal podia acreditar que estava indo ver minhas primas depois de tanto tempo, tudo bem, nem tanto tempo assim, fazia apenas um ano e meio e Luna e eu nunca deixamos de nos corresponder regularmente nesse período, mas ainda assim, eu praticamente quicava no assento de tanta empolgação.  
Morria de saudade das gêmeas, principalmente de Luna, minha melhor amiga, eu acreditava piamente que não haveria ninguém no mundo capaz de me entender tão perfeitamente quanto ela, havia coisas que eu só compartilhava com ela e mais ninguém, como nosso hábito de colecionar céus, sim, pode soar esquisito mas nós gostamos de memorizar as cores de nossos respectivos céus, escrever sobre isso, como se fosse um relatório e enviar outra, modéstia parte, nossa coleção certamente deve ser a mais linda do mundo, lembro-me de uma vez em que ela me enviou um céu lilás, foi uma das coisas mais belas que eu já li/imaginei.  
Eu estava ansiosa para finalmente podermos acrescentar nossa coleção um céu compartilhado pelas duas ao mesmo tempo. Eu mal podia esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A**: Essa vai ser uma fic meio curtinha, afinal a ideia me veio de um sonho que eu tive, exatamente por isso a história pode ser meio doidinha, bem, espero que gostem...

Lembrem-se, comentar não custa nada...

Já era fim de tarde quando cheguei, logo na entrada da propriedade estavam tio Xenophlius, tia Estela e as gêmeas, cuja empolgação não era diferente da minha, afinal, já fazia um ano desde que estivemos todas juntas. Logo que desci da carruagem fui "atacada" por um abraço duplo e acabei meio afogada nas duas cabeleiras loiras, não haveriam palavras para descrever a felicidade que sentia neste momento. Logo depois de ser liberada pelas gêmeas, abracei meus tios e fomos para dentro. Enquanto tia Estela me conduzia para a cozinha, não pude deixar de sentir um contentamento quase melancólico ao constatar que nada havia mudado na casinha de formato cilíndrico, a mesma cor nas paredes de pedra, o mesmo aspecto de desordem agradável, até o cheiro era o mesmo.

\- E então Mione, como vai sua mãe? - Perguntou-me tia Estela enquanto me servia chá.

\- Ah ela está bem, anda muito ocupada com toda essa coisa da escola e tudo mais.

\- Sua mãe é uma pessoa muito generosa, acho muito bonito o esforço dela para levar educação àquelas crianças. - Comentou ela enternecida, não pude deixar de concordar, era mesmo de uma pureza de espirito imensa. - Bem, vou deixar você lanchar em paz, deve estar exausta, não deixe de experimentar o bolo de ameixa, está delicioso. - Concluiu ela, saindo e me deixando sozinha na cozinha.

O tal bolo estava mesmo divino, logo que terminei de lanchar fui direto para o quarto de Luna, que, assim como o restante da casa, continuava exatamente o mesmo, o mesmo tom de lilás pálido nas paredes, o mesmo céu com nuvenzinhas delicadas pintado no teto, a cortina de conchinhas que fizemos juntas quando tínhamos sete anos e visitamos o litoral, tudo exatamente igual.

\- Onde está Lana? - Perguntei à ela enquanto subia na cama.

\- Bem, é meio que um segredo... - Relutou ela.

\- Ora e desde quando isso existe entre a gente? - Perguntei divertida.

\- Ela aproveitou a distração de sua chegada para sair escondida e se encontrar com Rony. - Confessou ela meio culpada.

\- Rony Weasley? Eles estão namorando ou algo assim? - Quis saber curiosa.

\- Exatamente. Já faz algum tempo.

\- Isso é incrível, Rony é um ótimo garoto. Mas porque seus pais ainda não sabem?

\- Bem, na verdade, acho que mamãe já sabe e está esperando Lana contar.

\- Isso é mesmo bem a cara da tia Estela. Mas e seu pai?

\- Papai é muito amigo da família Weasley, tenho certeza que ele iria adorar saber e que apoiaria o relacionamento, mas acho que Lana quer ter certeza de que isso é mesmo sério antes de contar pra eles.

\- Entendo e concordo. Bem, o que acha de irmos catalogar um pouco? É fim de tarde, o céu deve estar incrível.

\- Acho uma ótima ideia, quem chegar por último é uma cobra manca. - E saiu correndo em disparada, sendo imediatamente seguida por mim. No fim das contas, eu estava certa, o céu estava mesmo incrivelmente lindo, estávamos deitadas na relva observando o espetáculo do por do sol tingindo o céu de vermelho.

\- E então? Considerações? - Inquiri animada, era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso juntas.

\- Pra mim parece que derramaram um pouco de sopa de tomate nas nuvens e isso acabou espalhando em linhas disformes. E você, o que acha?

\- Pra mim parece sangue na água, sabe quando você corta o dedo e mergulha ele na água e o sangue vai diluindo e formando desenhos?

\- Entendo, um céu de sangue de tomate. - Concluiu ela sonhadora.

\- Sim, um céu de sangue de tomate. - Concordei sorrindo.

Quando voltamos para casa já era noite, Lana e tia Estela nos esperavam na cozinha enquanto terminavam de preparar o jantar.  
Luna e Lana eram gêmeas idênticas (mas nem tanto), se colocássemos uma do lado da outra poderíamos perceber que Luna era uns cinco centímetros mais alta que Lana, que por sua vez tinha olhos de um azul mais escuro que os de Luna que são de um azul tão claro e pálido quanto céu de verão.  
O jantar estava totalmente magnífico, tia Estela fazia maravilhas numa cozinha, logo depois que terminamos de jantar, ela e Tio Xenophilius foram se deitar e disseram para não demorarmos a fazer o mesmo também.  
Luna, que era uma amante de chá, preparou um bule de chá de hortelã e pêssego para nós, enquanto nos explicava a importância do chá e os benefícios de cada planta.  
Quando terminamos fomos para a varanda, o céu estava terrivelmente negro e encantador, as estrelas se dispunham de uma forma engraçada hoje, Luna disse que parecia que alguém tinha ensacado as estrelas, feito um furo no fundo do saco e saído arrastando à esmo.  
Aproveitamos para colocar tudo em dia enquanto saboreávamos o chá, que estava delicioso de um jeito muito Luna. Curiosamente, ela é a única pessoa que consegue fazer com que eu beba chá.  
Contei elas sobre a escola que ajudei mamãe a implantar no pequeno povoado perto de nossa propriedade, falei de como admirava o trabalho dela ao lutar para levar educação àquelas crianças e de como eu gostaria de seguir os passos dela um dia. Elas por sua vez me contaram todo tipo de coisas, desde a aquisição de um novo pônei albino que era agora o xodó das gêmeas até o novo trabalho de tio Xenophilius que tinha recebido uma promoção e agora era o Secretário de Águas da região e consequentemente um dos vassalos mais importantes do Barão Malfoy, fiquei tão feliz por tio Xenophilius, isso era algo que ele sempre desejou.  
Lana se lançou em um relato apaixonado sobre ela e Rony, me contando desde que eram crianças e se odiavam (ele não perdia a chance de empurrá-la numa poça de lama ou num monte de esterco e ela não perdia a chance de açular os cães contra ele fazendo-o correr até a propriedade vizinha) até agora que perceberam que são a cara metade um do outro.  
Eu não podia estar mais feliz, lembrava-me com muito carinho de Rony e achava realmente que ele e Lana formariam um belo casal, toda aquela guerra lama-cachorro nunca me enganou.  
Acabamos desobedecendo tia Estela pois o galo já havia cantado quando fomos nos deitar. O nascer do sol foi particularmente lindo, um céu de rosa pálido sendo lentamente salpicado de dourado. Os primeiros raios de sol emanando um brilho tímido e perolado deixando tudo com uma linda atmosfera de sonho.


	3. Chapter 3

Oi oi, capítulo novo pra vocês, este está até maiorzinho, espero que gostem...

Boa leitura!

Comentar nunca é demais, me deixa muito feliz e me faz atualizar mais rápido...

;)

* * *

Acabamos acordando tarde na manhã seguinte, quando descemos para o café, tio Xenophilius já havia saído para tratar de alguns assuntos com o barão Malfoy, tia Estela corria de um lado para o outro na cozinha, parecia estar muito inquieta.

\- Mamãe, qual é o problema? - Perguntou Luna enquanto sentava-se à mesa e começava a ordenar em seu prato cuidadosamente tudo o que iria comer, ela sempre separava a comida por cores.

\- Não há problema nenhum querida, que pergunta é essa? - Desconversou ela.

\- Está visivelmente nervosa mamãe, você nunca fica nervosa a não ser que algo grave esteja acontecendo. - Afirmou Luna. Mesmo aparentando ser completamente aérea, Luna era uma dessas pessoas incrivelmente perceptivas, uma mudança no vento, no angulo das sobrancelhas, um gesto inquieto, nada passava despercebido à ela.

\- É o baile. - Suspirou tia Estela derrotada. - O barão Malfoy oferecerá um baile daqui à uma semana.

\- E porque isto seria algo ruim? - Indagou Lana.

\- Porque nesse baile o filho do barão Malfoy irá escolher uma moça para ser sua esposa, todas as moças solteiras do reino são obrigadas a ir. - Respondeu ela angustiada enquanto olhava de uma para a outra.

\- Bom, não é como se a grota que ele escolher não tivesse a opção de negar, certo? - Perguntei.

\- As coisas são um pouco diferentes por aqui Mione. - Respondeu ela tristonha, não parava de olhar pesarosamente para Lana, que já começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais de desespero.

\- Oh meu Deus, e agora? E se ele me escolher? E Rony? Papai nunca poderia negar minha mão. - Desesperou-se Lana. E era verdade, tio Xenophilius era o principal vassalo do barão Malfoy, jamais negaria tal "honra", pobre tio Xeno, eu sabia que ele preferiria qualquer coisa à magoar uma de suas meninas mas ele não teria opção, tia Estela tinha razões para estar nervosa. - Eu deveria ter contado sobre Rony, se tivesse contado estaria noiva e não teria que ir à esse baile. - Lamentou-se ela já chorando.

\- Calma querida, daremos um jeito. - Disse tia Estela já aninhando Lana em seu colo e acariciando seus cabelos. - Você vai ver só.

\- Isso é um absurdo, como podem diminuir uma pessoa desse jeito, é ultrajante, todos temos direito a fazer nossas próprias escolhas. - Resmunguei.

\- Mione querida, eu concordo com você, mas infelizmente aqui ainda é muito diferente de onde você vive, aqui existe uma hierarquia.

\- Mas está errado tia Estela, não é justo!

\- A vida não é justa meu bem. - Concluiu ela pesarosa.

\- Não fique assim Lana, eu li umas coisas bem interessantes no céu ontem a noite, creio que no fim tudo irá se ajeitar, você vai ver só, estrelas não mentem. - Disse Luna meio séria meio em tom de sonho. Se tinha uma coisa que eu admirava profundamente em Luna era essa habilidade que ela tinha de não se deixar afetar pelo mundo ao seu redor, pelas circunstâncias, ela mantinha suas crenças apesar de qualquer adversidade, ela tem esse poder de fazer a gente acreditar piamente nas coisas mais esdrúxulas, só porque ela dá um sorriso e diz com aquela vozinha doce que é assim que é. Não que eu acreditasse que as estrelas carregam mensagens sobre o nosso destino, aquilo era um absurdo, nada racional, mas eu senti de verdade que tudo ia ficar bem.

Um pouco mais tarde, Lana saiu, dessa vez não escondida, para se encontrar com Rony, tinha que avisá-lo dos riscos que estavam correndo, pobrezinhos, tia Estela por sua vez estava bem mais tranquila pois segundo ela, havia tido uma ideia para "salvar" suas meninas, saiu toda animada para o quarto nos deixando curiosas e entediadas, uma conbinação muito perigosa se tratando de mim e Luna.

Resolvemos então ir catalogar, não gostei nada do aspecto do céu naquela tarde, estava cinza e nublado, sufocante, me parecia tóxico, como se eu fosse desmaiar se olhasse demais, Luna por sua vez, achou o céu daquela tarde opressor e pretensioso, como os valentões da escola tentando intimidar os menores sem na verdade serem lá muito assustadores, ficamos ali nas campinas por mais alguns minutos, toda vez que eu olhava pro céu me vinha a sensação de estar sufocando, eu nunca gostei de cinza, sempre achei uma cor fria e triste.

\- E então? - Perguntei, pela primeira vez na minha vida querendo desesperadamente terminar logo uma catalogação.

\- Um céu ladrão.

\- Ladrão? - Perguntei confusa.

\- Roubou seu sorriso. - Disse ela.

\- É que me fez sentir muito mal, de um jeito que não sei explicar. - Respondi por fim.

\- Talvez você devesse tentar lê-lo, aí poderia explicar. - Olhei alguns segundo para o céu, tentando realmente lê-lo, codificar o avolumado de agonia que estava dentro de mim.

\- Me sufoca, me oprime, me faz pensar que não posso falar, que não posso respirar, é cinza e tóxico.

\- Você não gosta de cinza. - Lembrou ela. - Eu particularmente acho o cinza muito incompreendido.

\- Eu o acho frio e triste.

\- Talvez seja assim porque é sozinho.

\- Porque estamos atribuindo sentimentos e personalidade à uma cor? - Aquilo não estava fazendo sentido.

\- Porque talvez não estejamos falando de uma cor.

\- Eu quero entrar.

\- Vamos, acho que mamãe fez bolo de amora. - Respondeu ela sorrindo, tão Luna, sair de um estado de humor à outro, num piscar de olhos. Eu gostaria de tirar o cinza da cabeça.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo novo, demorou mas saiu *-*

Boa leitura, espero que gostem...

* * *

A semana passou voando e logo era chegado o dia do temido baile, a atmosfera na casinha em forma de torre era de tensão. Tia Estela passara a semana inteira engajada em seu plano de "salvar" Lana mas curiosamente não quis nos contar nenhum detalhe, apenas pediu para que Luna e eu distraíssemos Lana que andava num humor terrível desde a notícia do baile, sobrou até para o pobre do Rony que era o alvo mais frequente das explosões de mau humor dela. Este por sua vez queria passar cada minuto do dia na companhia da namorada, o que na verdade era admirável considerando a pilha de nervos que ela estava.

Eu e Luna passamos a semana cuidando de nossos próprios preparativos, ficamos tão ocupadas nisso que nem tivemos tempo de catalogar, agora que os vestidos estavam prontos e tudo estava em ordem eu pretendia chamá-la para as colinas mas quando olhei pela janela o céu estava cinza, o mesmo cinza tóxico do outro dia, sufocante, agoniante, acabei achando até bom Luna não estar aqui pois o céu ladrão havia roubado meu sorriso novamente.

A noite se aproximava e era hora de se preparar, tia Estela sequestrou Lana e a levou para o seu quarto a fim de executar seu misterioso plano. Luna e eu ficamos no quarto das gêmeas nos arrumando e morrendo de curiosidade com o tal plano. O vestido de Luna era um show à parte, a cor era uma nuance entre o branco e o prateado com bordados estelares de fio de prata decorando o corpete justo, os brilhantes cabelos loiros presos em um coque trançado elegante mas bagunçado de um jeito muito Luna, e é claro os inseparáveis brincos de rabanete. Um vestido de estrela foi o que ela pediu a costureira, e foi exatamente isso que ela conseguiu, nesta noite, nenhuma estrela brilharia mais que Luna.

\- E então? Estou estelarmente linda? – Perguntou ela.

\- Esta palavra não existe. – Respondi sorrindo.

\- Você e seu racionalismo, bem, eu estou ou não?

\- Está sim, a mais linda estrela de todas.

\- Obrigado Mione, você também está linda, este tom de azul lhe cai muito bem, parece o céu noturno. Você fez de propósito?

\- Bem, na verdade não, mas até que combinou bem. Hoje serei o céu e você as estrelas. – Respondi. De fato parecia o céu durante a noite, o tecido era veludo, encorpado e nobre de um azul tão escuro que quase parecia negro, o que formava um belo contraste com a minha pele que parecia ainda mais clara que o normal no decote ousado do corpete que tia Estela com certeza morreria quando visse. E se por sorte ela conseguisse ressuscitar, morreria de novo ao ver meu cabelo, que estava solto, o que não era nada apropriado para moças da nobreza, mas o fato é que eu nunca gostei de prender o cabelo, para atenuar a situação resolvi usar uma tiara prateada de Luna que mais parecia uma coroa de flores de diamante, apesar da simplicidade o total do conjunto ficou esplêndido.

Descemos para a sala quicando de curiosidade já que tia Estela e Lana ainda não haviam descido. Tio Xenophilius também estava na sala aparentando estar meio impaciente. Quando elas finalmente desceram ele quase teve um treco. Lana usava um vestido rosa pavoroso cheio de laços na saia que já era cheia de babados o que fazia a coisa toda parecer ainda mais volumosa e esdrúxula e como se já não bastasse de laços usava um enorme na cabeça decorando o coque mais mal feito que eu já havia visto na vida. Se o plano de tia Estela era fazê-la parecer o bolo de noiva mais brega de todos os tempos, ela tinha conseguido, Lana estava ridícula.

\- Querida, o que significa isto? – Perguntou tio Xeno visivelmente confuso.

\- Eu disse que tinha um plano, não disse? – Respondeu tia Estela.

\- E é brilhante papai. – Adiantou-se Lana com um desses sorriso de partir a cara. – Duvido que qualquer um além de Rony vá querer se aproximar de mim – Concluiu ela. Tio Xeno olhava de mim para ela sem saber o que dizer, como se esperasse alguma ajuda de minha parte e então resolvi intervir.

\- Lana, tem certeza de que quer mesmo sair assim, é um baile importante, há boatos de que o Rei Dumbledore estará presente.

\- Sei disso Mione e não me importo, qualquer coisa é melhor do que correr o risco.

\- Tudo bem querida, realmente acho que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que correr o risco. Eu não suportaria contrariar nenhuma de minhas meninas. – Disse tio Xeno.

Passada a crise, Tio Xeno conduziu-nos para a carruagem que nos levaria ao baile, um casal, o céu, as estrelas e um bolo de noiva brega, este seria um baile interessante.

.


	5. Chapter 5

O salão de baile dos Malfoy parecia algo saído de um sonho, era enorme e suntuosamente decorado, imponentes lustres de cristal pendiam do teto lançando padrões cintilantes e coloridos nas paredes conforme a brisa que entrava pela porta principal os movia, a música estava impecável, os copos nunca ficavam vazios por mais que uns porcos minutos, a comida parecia estar magnífica, Hermione tinha que admitir, os Malfoy realmente sabiam como dar uma festa.

Ela percebeu que tia Estela falava sério, aquele baile era mesmo uma grande ocasião, todos estavam muitíssimo bem vestidos, as moças usavam seus melhores vestidos e seus penteados mais elaborados, Hermione era a única mulher do recinto que usava os cabelos soltos, tentou não pensar nisso, não queria se sentir desconfortável ali, queria aproveitar este baile tão bonito, além do mais, estava sendo egoísta, Lana provavelmente estava se sentindo mil vezes pior com aquele vestido pavoroso e o coque desgrenhado, o que as pessoas não fazem por amor? Luna olhava a tudo com um interesse genuíno, estava lendo o ambiente como Hermione bem sabia que ela gostava de fazer sempre que chegava a um lugar desconhecido. Logo ela viu um monte de cabeças ruivas se aproximando, eram os Weasley, o Sr, Weasley cumprimentou-os rapidamente e pediu uma rápida audiência com tio Xenophilius, Lana não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, ela sabia que eles iam tratar exatamente de oficializar seu noivado com Rony, este por sua vez tirou-a para dançar, olhava-a embevecido, como se ela fosse a mulher mais linda da face da terra, Mione achou aquilo lindo e secretamente desejou que alguém algum dia a olhasse assim também. Tia Estela pediu para que ela e Luna aproveitassem o baile enquanto eles resolviam o assunto com os Weasley.

Hermione queria voltar para o jardim e apreciar os narcisos à luz do luar, mas Luna disse que ainda não tinha terminado de "ler" o lugar, então resolveram que dariam uma circulada e depois iriam ao jardim, ela estava tão empolgada com a ideia que não prestou atenção por onde andava até sentir uma pancada forte e mãos grandes a agarrando pela cintura.

\- Você está bem, senhorita? – Perguntou uma voz macia e levemente arrogante que por algum motivo que ela não sabia explicar a irritou muito.

\- Estaria se você olhasse por onde anda, senhor.

\- Você olharia melhor por onde anda se prendesse o cabelo como uma moça decente. – Ela olhou bem nos olhos dele, aqueles olhos grandes e cinza tóxico, igualzinhos ao céu ladrão e a raiva ferveu dentro dela.

\- Ora, não se meta, se eu prendo ou deixo de prender meu cabelo é algo que diz respeito somente à mim e se você passasse tanto tempo prestando atenção por onde anda quanto passa sendo inconveniente não sairia por ai trombando nas pessoas. – Concluiu ela numa torrente furiosa, Luna a olhava boquiaberta, na verdade até ela estava espantada com tamanha fúria injustificada, até porque ela nem conhecia o rapaz, mas ele a irritava profundamente.

\- Ninguém fala comigo desse jeito. – Respondeu ele baixa e pausadamente, notava-se que estava mesmo muito bravo, mas ela pouco se importava, tanto que simplesmente virou-lhe as costas e saiu, sendo seguida por uma Luna ainda meio assustada. Menos de dez segundos depois ela sentiu alguém segurar-lhe pelo braço, era o garoto loiro de olhos cinza novamente. – Como eu disse, ninguém fala comigo desse jeito.

\- Obviamente alguém deveria. – Respondeu ela à altura, obviamente ele era algum desses riquinhos mimados e ela não era mulher de abaixar a cabeça para seu ninguém. Luna estava cada vez mais nervosa, olhando para todos os lados em busca de socorro, ela conhecia Hermione o suficiente para saber que aquilo não acabaria bem.

\- Ao menos sabe com quem está falando? – Perguntou ele todo arrogante.

\- Não e pouco me interessa na verdade. – Respondeu ela. À esta altura Luna já havia sido resgatada por um belo rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze que a tirara para dançar, isso deixava Hermione mais tranquila, sabia que Luna detestava confusões.

\- Sou Draco Malfoy, e você deveria medir suas palavras, senhorita. – Céus! O filho do barão, ela engoliu em seco, em que encrenca ela tinha se metido? Ah mas ele era um moleque muito do atrevido e ela não se arrependia nem um pouco de tê-lo colocado no devido lugar.

\- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou uma voz grave e solene, que ela descobriu pertencer à um homem alto e de constituição forte, com cabelos longos e muito loiros, tão loiros quanto os de Draco, ela deduziu que aquele seria o barão Malfoy, ele estava acompanhado de tio Xeno, que a olhava com uma expressão alarmada, conhecia muito bem o gênio da sobrinha e esperava pelo pior. Ela estava sem palavras, e encrencada, muito encrencada.

\- Nada papai. – Respondeu Draco, confirmando as suspeitas dela. – Estava apenas tirando esta linda moça para dançar. – Completou ele com uma expressão cínica, aquilo era um completo ultraje, e ela nem podia dizer umas boas grosserias pra ele, não podia se portar assim na frente do tio e muito menos do barão, mordeu a língua e respondeu como qualquer boa moça responderia.

\- É claro, me faria muito gosto. – Completou ela com um sorriso falso. Ela estendeu a mão e ele a apanhou com um sorrisinho cínico e superior, ah como ela queria arrancar aquele sorriso no tapa. Ele a conduziu de maneira graciosa até o meio do salão e começaram a girar de forma lenta, acompanhando a melodia, ela capturou o olhar assustado de Luna, ela sabia o que estava por vir, por outro lado parecia ter se dado bem com o rapaz dos cabelos de bronze pois ainda dançava com ele e ele não tirava os olhos dela, teria que se lembrar de perguntar a ela sobre ele depois.

\- Não parece mais tão afiada agora, o gato comeu a sua língua? – Perguntou ele sarcasticamente, debochando dela, serzinho asqueroso.

\- Não, apenas me sinto por demais enojada para falar. – Rebateu ela, aquilo fez o sangue dele ferver de raiva.

\- Como pode ser tão atrevida se agora sabe com quem está lidando?

\- Simplesmente não ligo a mínima para quem você é, senhor.

\- Eu deveria deixar meu pai saber disso, e também o seu tio. – Concluiu ele contrariado.

\- Claro, vá contar ao papai que a moça atrevida foi má com você. – Debochou ela, ele corou de raiva. A música mudou e ela achou que finalmente estaria livre, mas ele não a soltou, ainda bufava de raiva, provavelmente pensando numa resposta sarcástica para irritá-la ainda mais. Ela esperou, esperou e a resposta não veio, ele apenas a olhava fixamente, com os olhos cheios de fúria, a música mudou novamente, e novamente, até ela perder a conta, eles não deixavam de se olhar por um segundo sequer, era estranho, olhar assim nos olhos dele, sufocante, como olhar para aquele céu cinza, ela se sentia fraca, deu graças a Deus quando seu tio interrompeu a zilionésima dança deles e disse que estava na hora de ir para casa, eles se despediram com um aceno educado, durante toda a viagem de volta, Hermione não disse uma palavra sequer.

No quarto enquanto se preparavam para dormir, Lana contou tudo sobre a audiência com o Sr. Weasley e sobre como agora ela e Rony eram oficialmente noivos e ninguém mais poderia separá-los, ela caiu no sono pois estava muito cansada de tanto que pulava e soltava gritinhos enquanto contava tudo às outras. Hermione foi para a varanda, estava inquieta e sem sono, não conseguia parar de pensar na sensação de sufocamento e impotência ao olhar nos olhos de Draco Malfoy, ela ouviu passos leves às suas costas e sentiu cheiro de hortelã, sabia que era Luna, trazendo duas xícaras de chá, elas se sentaram e beberam silenciosamente todo o conteúdo das xícaras, esta era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava em Luna, ela sabia esperar o tempo dela de contar as coisas.

\- Foi muito esquisito Luna, os olhos dele são da mesma cor do céu ladrão, ai e ele é tão arrogante e me deixou tão furiosa, eu não sei o que deu em mim.

\- Não precisa falar disso, se não quiser. – Disse ela serenamente.

\- Obrigado. – Respondeu Hermione, um agradecimento genuíno. – Mas me conte, quem era aquele rapaz bonito com quem você dançava? – Isso automaticamente arrancou um sorriso enorme da loira, então ela havia gostado dele tanto quanto ele dela.

\- Ele é Cedrico Malfoy, ele percebeu a sua discussão com Draco e me tirou pra dançar, acho que percebeu que fiquei assustada.

\- Desculpe por isso. – Respondeu ela envergonhada.

\- Tudo bem, só foi meio inesperado, Mione, nunca te vi tão furiosa com alguém. Enfim, Cedrico é um rapaz muito doce e engraçado, ele gosta de plantas assim como eu, é o mais velho, estuda botânica, não é ótimo? – Perguntou ela empolgada.

\- É sim. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Gostou mesmo dele não é?

\- Bem, eu não sei, acabei de conhecê-lo, não dá pra saber.

\- Acho que concordo. – Concluiu Hermione, estava tarde e as duas concordaram que seria melhor ir dormir. Os sonhos de Mione foram atormentados por grandes olhos cinza, cheios de fúria e fascínio.


End file.
